


Somewhere Else

by haleyospaghettio



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Modern AU, Secret Santa, ft. rellie as gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: Modern!AU ficlet - Ellie and Riley are safe and most importantly, they're together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short I'm sorry ahh.  
> For my TLOU secret santa on insta :)

"Ellie, wake up."

Her girlfriend's reply was muffled into the pillow, but Riley knew Ellie enough to understand it perfectly.

"Idon'tfuckingwanttoit'stooearly."

"It's Monday. We both have to leave for work in like an hour, babe, c'mon."

"Fivemoreminutes."

"Our alarm went off five minutes ago."

Ellie huffed and sat up hastily. "Then give me five more minutes."

Riley held her hands up in surrender. She was never one to deny Ellie anything, especially not when her red hair was mussed and her face was puffy from sleep. She looked so beautiful all of the time, especially now when it was just Ellie – no fixed hair or the fancy clothes she had to wear to work or the tiny bit of makeup she actually wore.

It was just Ellie. Her Ellie.

"Five more minutes," Riley said. When Ellie collapsed against her and buried her face in her girlfriends neck with no other words, Riley tugged her closer.

—

"Ellie, where are my pants?"

Ellie peeked her head around the doorway of the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend. They both had finally gotten out of bed, with of course plenty more complaints from Ellie.

"Which pants? You own like 200 pairs, Riley."

Riley was digging through the drawers on her side of the dresser, tossing things out as she went. 

"Bullshit, I have like 12," the raven-haired girl scoffed. "Anyhow, I'm looking for the jeans with the hole in the knee."

"Aka every pair of jeans you have, which is WAY more than 12," Ellie said as she rolled her eyes.

"You over-exaggerate too much," Riley said as she shut the drawer once it was empty and started digging through another. 

"Yeah well," Ellie paused, trying to come up with a comeback. "Your face over-exaggerates too much."

Riley laughed. "What are you, eight?"

"If I am, that makes you a huge pedophile."

"Shit, you got me. The jig is up." Riley grinned and stepped over the mess of clothes on the floor to kiss her girlfriend.

"I always knew you were weird," Ellie laughed against Riley's lips. 

"Never stopped you from falling in love with me," she murmered in reply as she kissed Ellie again.

"That's true." Ellie kissed her back and pulled away much too soon for Riley's liking. "Come on," she said as she patted Riley's cheek. "Breakfast is finished."

—

Ellie could cook just about anything, and could so incredibly well. This was a major improvement for her; they didn't get to have dinner their first night in their apartment because Ellie had burned the stir-fry so terribly that the smoke alarms went off and the fire department had to come to clear the place.

The two of them sat on the stairs of the building next door and ate takeout while the building was being aired out.

Now, the kitchen smelled of maple bacon and cheesy scrambled eggs, not a hint of burning in sight. Like she said; Ellie had improved a lot in the past year. 

Riley slid into a chair and made a pleased noise as Ellie sat her plate in front of her.

"That smells so damn awesome."

Ellie snorted and raised her eyebrow. "I can tell by your weird noises. By the way, should I be concerned that you make the same noises at food that you do in bed?" 

"No, you should be concerned if I didn't. You should be happy I find your food as appetizing as you," Riley winked grinned and around a forkful of eggs.

"You're so fucking gross," Ellie groaned and sat across from Riley with a plate of her own. 

"You love me," Riley said, and Ellie shrugged playfully.

"I guess."

"You dooooo." Riley kicked Ellie's foot under the table. "You'd miss me so much if I were gone. God, can you imagine?"

The redhead playfully kicked Riley back and bent her head down to hide her honest smile. "I'd be so miserable without you."


End file.
